Hunting With a Passion
by LoveWithoutLimits
Summary: While on a hunting trip things take a turn for the worst for Merlin, while the pair are forced to face their feelings. SLASH MerlinxArthur


**Disclaimer: Dont own anything, not the boys (the unfairness!)**

**Warnings: Slash, BoyxBoy, erm mature contend. Basically smut and some porn at the end lol**

**First attempt at going into this much detail so sorry if i suck at it. Advice welcome :)**

* * *

Hunting With a Passion

Merlin sighed frustrated as he traipsed after Arthur in the dense forest. It had been barely midnight when he had managed to fall asleep the night before, though that didn't seem to stop Arthur dragging him out of bed at an ungodly hour of the morning. Who wants to go hunting at four! Merlin had learnt to just go with things lately, since Arthur had developed a rather odd habit of doing things at weird times. A few weeks ago Merlin would have been tempted to tell the Prince to go on his own and out right refuse to get out of bed. Nowadays, not so much.

There was a reason why Merlin wasn't getting to sleep much for many nights, and it wasn't just because of his duties. Merlin's thoughts had been plagued over and over by nothing but images of strong arms, lean muscles and blonde hair. Merlin had just the smallest crush on Arthur. Okay, huge crush, but who was measuring? He had revealed this to no one, not even Gwen. The consequences of someone finding out were disastrous. Merlin visually shuddered.

"Walk faster and you wont get cold." Came Arthur's snappy voice form in front of him and Merlin resisted the urge to groan. Sometimes he thought Arthur just loved to make his life awkward. It always seemed liked Arthur noticed the most annoying things.

"Coming Sire." He said drearily, forcing his feet to move faster.

Arthur shook his head amused and carried on ahead, his eyes trained after many years for any sign of movement. He could hear the sound of Merlin moving behind him and had turned to see him shake. He felt a small amount of guilt for pulling Merlin out early. It wasn't far, but he did it anyway. He enjoyed having Merlin around him, he felt more at ease with him that some of his Father's pay rolled guards. Then there was the other reason, the reason that Arthur was trying so hard to ignore and was for once failing at doing. Lately he found himself craving Merlin's company more and more, to the point that he was finding any excuse to just be around him. He knew his feelings went beyond friendship.

Arthur Pendragon could have any woman that he wanted without a moments though, the one person he desired above else seemed so far from his reach. So Arthur did the only thing he could do, he carried on with his hunt. This, at least, he could have.

Merlin eyes stayed glued to Arthur as he carried on walking. More than once he cursed as he nearly tripped over a low lying log, his lack of coordination coming into play.

"What are we even looking for?" He called out, scrambling through the undergrowth. Merlin's breath stopped in his throat as Arthur glanced at him. The look on Arthur's face was intense, so open it took his breath away. Then it was gone. Merlin blinked and was suddenly saddened that he was probably imagining things.

"Deer." Arthur called simply, turning away.

Merlin sighed. He wished more than anything that he was braver. That he would just walk up to Arthur, wrap his arms around him and kiss him, like he had imagined so many times. He wished he wasn't so idiotic half the time, that he was smarter, that he was more suited to what Arthur deserved. He just wished he was better.

Arthur cursed under his breath as he turned back away from Merlin. The look on the young menservants face was enough to break his heart. He looked so sad, so resigned, defeated. He wanted nothing more to just go to him, hold him and take everything away. He sighed drearily. Maybe this hunting wasn't such a good idea.

Turning on the spot, Arthur turned to face Merlin intending to tell him they were going to head back. More than one thing happened in quick succession after that. Arthur's eyes fell on Merlin, who looked up at him before shock registered across his face as he fell, his feet slipping on the edge of the bank he was standing on. Arthur's feet moved without thought as he saw Merlin fall straight into the river they were following. Without a second thought he shed his weapons and the heaviest armour, diving straight in when he didn't see the boy surface. Only one thing went through his head.

"_Please be okay."_

Merlin struggled as he felt the water pull at him from every angle. It was suffocating and the current was strong, pulling him back down whenever he tried to surface. His mind was barely able to register what had happened, he remembered Arthur turning and then he felt the ground leave beneath him. His lungs burned as he struggled to draw in air that wasn't even there. His head felt lighter and lighter, black creeping at the edges of his eyes. He could feel his limbs getting weaker. His last coherent thought before he felt black claim him was a glance of a red shimmer as something grabbed hold of his arm.

"_No, no, please._" Arthur's mind chanted as he pulled Merlin from the lake. Merlin's body was heavy and not moving, his eyes shut as Arthur kneeled beside him. His fingers numbly felt at his neck for a pulse, his hands shook as he felt none. His hands moved the hair from Merlin's face as he tried to grasp at the knowledge of what to do. He vaguely remembered parts of medical treatments. He knew he had to get air into Merlin's lungs. Arthur cursed a swore he was going to get lessons from Gaius on treatments when he got past this.

Placing his hands firmly over Merlin's chest he pushed down, willing the water to leave Merlin's lungs. He didn't think as he lowered his mouth to his, holding his nose as he breathed air into Merlin's mouth. He repeated this over and over, refusing to give up.

"Come on Merlin, breath, don't give up on me."

Arthur's heart leapt in his chest as Merlin moved, water coughing up from his mouth in streams. He quickly turned Merlin on his side as he emptied his lungs, drawing in air in great gasps. Arthur's hands ran up Merlin's arm, soothing him as the boy shook.

"Breath in Merlin, in and out." He coaxed.

Merlin's throat felt like it was on fire. Every cough bought a new wave of pain as air hit his lungs. He felt a hand on his arm and welcomed the feeling. His whole body felt drained as he tried to move. He felt arms holding onto him, helping to draw him up from the ground. He looked up to see Arthur only a breath away from him, his arms holding firmly around Merlin's chest to keep him up. Merlin was glad he was sitting, he didn't trust his legs right now.

"Merlin you idiot!" Arthur said harshly, though there was concern laced under his tone. "Did no one ever tell you to watch where you put your feet! Your almost drowned, you could of-" Arthur cut off, not able to voice the horror that was Merlin dying. Merlin's eyes saddened as he felt the worry wash over him.

"Arthur, I'm sorry." He said quietly, ashamed that he had forced Arthur to do what he did. Arthur's face turned from worry to fury as he took in Merlin's words.

"Sorry! Merlin you don't need to be sorry. God, you just need to be careful, pay attention. If you had of died I don't know what I would of done!" Arthur said in a rush, his words not registering till he saw the shock cross over Merlin's face.

"Arthur." Merlin breathed out, confusion clouding his senses. He didn't understand.

"Merlin." Arthur started, taking a breath. It was now or never he felt. He was right, he didn't know what he would of done if Merlin hadn't of woken back up. Knowing that he had died and he had never told him, that he had never admitted to Merlin how he felt. "Merlin I-"

Arthur's sentence was cut short by Merlin leaning suddenly forwards, his lips brushing across Arthur's so brief that it might not of happened. They both know it didn though. Arthur stared down at Merlin. Merlin stared back up, his mind racing as he catches up to what he has just done. He is about to rush an excuse when Arthur is there, his lips attaching to Merlin's with desperate pressure, his tongue not waiting for permission as it delves into the cavern that is Merlin's mouth.

Merlin doesn't think, he has wanted this too long too think. His throat still burns and his body still aches but he cant bring himself to care. All he knows is what he feels, Arthur's mouth solid against his. He moans into the kiss as Arthur shifts, his body falling onto Merlin, his clothes the only barrier between them. Merlin's hands come up to entangle in Arthur's hair, the blonde strands tickling deliciously between his fingers. Merlin gasps as Arthur's lips attach to his neck, his tongue licking at the milky flesh exposed there. It tastes of water and sweat, of Merlin. Merlin's hips jerk upwards as his tongue dips into the spot where his neck meets his shoulder. Arthur grins into the skin, angling his hips so he moves teasingly slow against Merlin.

Every nerve ending in Merlin's body feels like it is on fire. Arthur's mouth once more comes back to his own and he matches the princes ferocity easily. Merlin whimpers as Arthur draws back, hovering directly in Merlin's eyesight.

"Who would of though that innocent Merlin would have such a side to him." He teased, his hands running teasingly down Merlin's sides, fingers slipping under the hem of his shirt.

"Don't," Merlin gasped, "be such a tease."

Arthur chuckled as his mouth trailed along Merlin's skin, sucking on the flesh at his hip bone, before dipping his tongue into Merlin's belly button. Merlin fidgeted in a desperate attempt to get back the delicious friction from before. He growled impatiently in his throat as Arthur continued to tease him. With more strength than even he thought he had right now, he twisted himself round so he could flip Arthur over, pinning the Prince beneath him. Arthur at least looked surprised by this display.

"Play nice." Merlin growled huskily, taking his own turn at biting down in Arthur's neck, marking the space as his own. Arthur's eyes fluttered as warmth spread through him, pleasure sparking through his body. Where the hell did Merlin learn to do that with his tongue! Arthur moaned as Merlin ground down on him, his hips swivelling slightly, both their now obvious erections rubbing together. Gripping Merlin's face in his hands Arthur brought that mouth back to his.

Both men's breath quickened, coming out in short gasps as they drew to their release. Crying each others names they clung together as they climaxed, Arthur's fingers digging almost painfully into Merlin's arms. Merlin collapsed beside Arthur, one leg still curled over him. Merlin smiled as Arthur's hand found his, winding their fingers together. Merlin's whole body seemed to hum, he felt for sure that he must be glowing. One glance at Arthur showed the man grinning contently from ear to ear. Arthur had never felt so alive in his life, not when hunting, not even in the tournaments. He turned his head and met Merlin's gaze. He leant forward and connecting their lips in a kiss that was soft, slow, full of love and promises. Merlin grinned goofily as they pulled back. Maybe nearly drowning had its upsides.

4


End file.
